black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (Gayle Hui)
Raven is one of the generals of Black Feather. She was recruited by Corvus at the age of 12 with her brother Crow. Biography Raven was born in the Schnider Institute, a genetic research facility for the Supersoldier Genome Project. As a result, she is a transgenic human with crow gene insertions and other genetic modifications for heightened abilities for military use. Crow was the male variant of the same project to analyse the effect of the genome with different sex chromosomes. Raven was born a year after Crow after he was reported to be a success. Crow and Raven were raised by guardian officers at the Schnider Institute until the ages of 12 and 11 respectively. During their time there, they were put through rigorous physical, physiological and mental testing and training which was intensive, torturous and scarring for children of their age. Despite this, they were fed healthy meals and were given living quarters above the quality of the average citizen in Gunnedin. The siblings however were not permitted to leave the facility grounds and spent most of their childhood separated from each other and mostly interacting with their guardian officers and with facility approved entertainment when they are not training. Raven was only first introduced to her “brother” Crow after proto-Black Feather attacked the facility and they were allowed to escape along with all the other transgenic subjects from the facility. Crow and Raven were introduced to Black Feather and joined. Since then, they were humanely trained by Corvus to become valuable members of Black Feather. During the time that Raven was at Black Feather, she and Crow were allowed to wander and explore Gunnedin. She witnessed a fight in the slums and brought Rook in to be cared for by Black Feather. The events of Black Feather occur when Raven is 20 years old. Personality and traits As a transgenic human, Raven's phenotype expresses East Asian characteristics and has long black hair and black eyes. She is often seen wearing close fitting tactical gear that offers high mobility. Raven is incredibly curious about the ins and outs of Gunnedin and has been an avid explorer of the city ever since her release from the Schnider Institute. She enjoys free-running throughout the city and seeing it from a different point of view. She is highly creative and is usually the first to present a solution when a mission unexpectedly comes close to failure. As much as Raven enjoys exploring Gunnedin alone, she greatly appreciates the company of other people too. She is very close to her brother Crow and is loyal to him before anyone else but also she feels she needs to take care of him and keep him in check as he is sometimes quite unstable and volatile though she does like to joke with him to make him stop being so tense all the time. Raven tends to stay impartial to arguments that occur and keeps out of them instead of interfering much like Coruvs and although she would like to take Crow's side, she does not wish to become involved in any kind of argument. Raven and Rook became friends while she and Crow were exploring the slums just outside the residential districts. Raven and Rook have been involved in a fierce competition of repaying favours ever since that point and as a result they have become very close friends. Raven was originally quite opposed to Jackdaw because of Crow's influence but she found that they like to explore Gunnedin too, especially in the outskirts around the slums and the military base sometimes to hunt feral overpopulating animals. They are both often assigned on scouting missions together. Although Raven is a hunter, she loves and deeply respects animals and does not kill any animal she does not intend on using. She volunteers at a pet shelter on the outskirts of town. Trivia * Raven's name begins with G in reference to the nucleic base guanine in DNA * Hui (灰) means "grey" in Chinese * Raven is a revival of an old character by the same name who was also Crow's sister * Raven has the exact same DNA sequence as Crow except that she has a two identical X chromosomes instead of having an X and Y * Raven's MBTI can be described as ISFP Gallery Raven profile.jpeg Raven_coloured_portrait.png Raven_fullbody.jpeg Raven_concept.jpeg Raven_headshots.jpeg Crow_and_raven_children_comparison.jpeg Black_feather_crew.png Category:Characters